All's Well
by Blaire023
Summary: COMPLETE. Chlex. It's an all out war when someone finds Chloe in a compromising position.


Chapter 1: Peek-a-boo  
  
She heard the door open and shut and the foot steps follow. That was her cue. Opening the door and leaning against the woodframe she whispered seductively "Are you ready?"  
  
"Miss Sullivan?"  
  
'Shit, she knew that voice'. A light flickered on and her eyes rested upon Lex Luthor standing beside the night table. His eyes wandered over her body. "Oh, God" she muttered and retreated to the bathroom she had just came out of.  
  
She knew what he was thinking. She was wearing a royal purple lace underwear and bra set with a furry purple half robe, which was sheer. 'Sheer. What the hell was I thinking?' Chloe fought with herself internally. 'Well, he's already seen you, you may as well go back out there.'  
  
"Chloe, open the door." She heard his voice on the other side. Only a thin hollow door stood in the way of them being face to face.  
  
"Never," She replied in her normal voice.  
  
"It's not like you have something I haven't seen before." He said almost convincingly.  
  
"Except for the fact that it's mine!" She yelled louder than she meant.  
  
"Okay, I'll make you a deal." He pleaded calmly, trying not to lose his temper. "Open the door so I can get you out of this god for saken hell hole, and I won't even ask what the hell you're doing here."  
  
Chloe nodded silently. "And you won't peek." She said, making it sound more like a half question half comment.  
  
"Now, that, I won't agree to." He smirked. "Come on, come out. The sooner you come out the sooner I can take you home."  
  
"Not until you agree." She leaned against the doorway. It was completely silent. "Lex?" She asked louder a she straightened up. "Lex???"  
  
The doorknob turned and she jumped into the tub closing the curtain. Lex let out a small laugh and then a bigger one. "You mean to tell me this whole time I've been talking through that damn door you never even locked it?" He shook his head. "Miss Sullivan, please step out of the tub so I can take you home." He handed her a towel from the rack beside the sink. 'If it makes you feel any better I've already seen you naked in my dreams' he said to himself.  
  
Chloe wrapped the towel around her chest and held it there. "Please don't laugh." She pleaded. "Lex?"  
  
The curtain was pulled back and there he was just glooming over her. "Come on, jesus, you take forever."  
  
"No, I don't. I'm just well, half naked!" She retorted.  
  
"Yes, I can see that, or I did see that, whatever.however, I promised not to inquire about your present situation and I will hold myself to it, no matter how hard I want to press for it."  
  
"I'll never tell." She said a few feet behind him. Suddenly he heard her stop. "What are you doing here, Lex?" He winced hoping she didn't notice from the back of his head.  
  
"My lips are sealed."  
  
Chapter 2: Ass-sets  
  
Sitting quietly she forced her mind on the subject at hand. She had been sitting in Class for a half hour staring at the test in front of her. 'Come on, Chloe, it's not like it was that bad.' She said to herself. 'He saw you practically naked!' She screamed inside her head. 'Practically isn't that bad right?' The last comment seemed to vibrate through her head. Two days before had been the start of any other normal weekend until she had decided to crack that stupid case she had been looking into. The police were at a dead end so she made a few calls and her connections led her to a club in Edge City. It was a long bus ride and when she got there Saturday night she immediately went to work on it. She had gone to the club that had been notorious of the kidnappings and the inside prostitute ring, but the guy in charge.had wanted her all to himself. Of course she had thought about it, which was even worse. She had taken the time to think about it and she had agreed to meeting the man later in his hotel room. Which was where she had encountered Mr Luthor. She cringed and shifted in her seat. Pete flashed her a concerned smile. 'God if he only knew what was going on in my head.'  
  
When the bell rang she immediately hopped up out of her chair, leaving her test on her desk, completely untouched. Not even a doodle graced it's margins. 'Chloe, pull yourself together.' As she walked past a row of jocks, one grabbed her ass. She swiftly turned and sucker punched him in the gut. She smiled in spite of seeing him double over. 'Stupid Neanderthals. Can't they look at a lady and tell when she needs to not have her ass grabbed. Not that a lady ever needs to have her ass grabbed. Well, unless of course it's by Le.' Chloe shook her head for a moment, contemplating where that last thought was going. 'Why exactly would I want Mr Luthor grabbing my ass?' 'Why wouldn't you?'  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't you?"  
  
Chloe jumped out of her skin and her eyes settled on the man's voice coming from her desk at the Torch. "Why wouldn't I what, Mr Luthor?"  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow at her and reclined in her seat. "You tell me, you seem to be having some sort of an internal conflict."  
  
Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I was just asking myself why I wouldn't want you to grab my ass."  
  
Lex's smirked was erased from his face immediately and the look had fixed itself upon Chloe's. "So what brings you here if you don't mind my asking?"  
  
Lex stood up from her chair and walked over to her slowly. He came at a stop behind her and leaned forward. "Well, if I had minded you asking, why would I be here in the first place?" His hand brushed softly against her hair. He knew she would be putty in his hands after that last comment about her rear. "Plus, we really must discuss that fabulous outfit you had on Saturday night, I mean, wow, Miss Sullivan, breathtaking, really."  
  
Chloe's body stiffened, no, not because it wanted to, it really wanted to lean back into him, and tease him to the near point of nakedness, however, she refused to sink to his level. She kept her posture perfect, without a sway. Even when he touched her hair. She let her eyes close and she inhaled deeply, trying to forge all thoughts of her and Lex out of her head. 'Come on now, that's just gross, he's how old? Like 40? Okay, he's in his early twenties, but still.' Her internal battle continued as if he weren't even there.  
  
"Ehh-hem" a voice cleared as it entered the room. Chloe jumped and found herself a nice little distance from Lex than she had been originally.  
  
"Clark, ummm, Lex was just agreeing to set up a time for an interview, isn't that right?"  
  
Clark raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure you're up for that again Chlo? I mean, come on, one window too many right?" he shifted his stance and Chloe grinned.  
  
"Well, actually, we're going out to dinner for the interview, but thanks for reminding me of my impending lawsuit between one Miss Chloe Sullivan and a luthor window." Chloe said smiling impishly at Lex and he just smirked.  
  
"Well, I really must be going." Lex said calm as ever. He walked to her desk and picked up his briefcase. On his way past her he handed her his card. "Call me." He whispered in her ear.  
  
Just as he passed her he couldn't resist. Chloe stood there stunned and listened to the footsteps continue down the hall. Did he just grab her ass?  
  
Chapter 3: Phone Sex  
  
Lex laughed inside himself. He could only picture the look on Miss Sullivan's face when he had grabbed her ass. He got into his car, pumped the volume up louder, and drove home with a smug look fixed upon his face. 'She really has a nice ass.' No internal conflict there. He knew what he wanted. And Luthor's got what they wanted right?  
  
"What is it that you want from me?" Helen questioned from the sofa.  
  
"I think it's time to end this.relationship, we have here."  
  
"Relationship? Lex, this isn't you. What's wrong?" Helen's gaze shifted uncomfortably from him to the fireplace.  
  
"You're right, it isn't me, it's you. Now please, Helen, before this get's any more embarrasing I think you should leave."  
  
Helen stood up and moved easily to the door before turning aorund. "When I find out who is doing this to you, they'll pay." And with those last words he cringed. He hated it when women became the inferior. Stooping to the level of physicality vs sucking it up and taking it like a man. Lex shrugged. 'Oh, well.' And with that final thought his office phone rang.  
  
"Luthor here"  
  
"Mmmmm, Mr. Luthor," came a seductine voice from the other end. "I was hoping you'd be all alone. You are all alone aren't you?"  
  
Lex thought for a second. He hadn't given Chloe his office number, he had given her his cell number, so who else could be teasing him like this? "Yes, I am, and are you?"  
  
"Oh, Alexander, I'm very much alone. Waiting for you is all I have now. My nights are empty without your sweet nothings. Without your caresses my skin stays so cold. Alexander, you want to make me hot don't you? You want to make me melt with every fiber of your being right? I need to hear it Alexander. I need to hear that you want me. Tell me." The seductive tone in her voice didn't waver. She couldn't tell if it was because some part of her really wanted it or if she was just this good.  
  
"Mmmm hmmm" Lex breathed through the phone.  
  
"Open your door, Alexander, open it and let me in. I'm only a few feet away. Let me be yours tonight. Let me fullfill your wishes, your dreams, your aches, cravings, desires. I want you to be with me Alexander. I want you to be in me."  
  
Lex walked swiftly over to the door and swung it open. Nothing. No one. He heard the roar of laughter come from his desk phone. His eyes narrowed. "This means war, Miss Sullivan, you do realize that don't you?"  
  
Giggles bubbled off of her words as she tried to gasp for breath. "You started it, I figured you had declared it earlier today. Or do you not remember how my rear felt in the palm of your hand?"  
  
He smirked. "Well, now, we all know that this is one battle out of many."  
  
Chloe thought she could hear his smirk, that damn smirk of his.it was a sexy smirk though. She liked it. Chloe shrugged. "So then, I didn't take it too far?"  
  
Lex shook his head with a grin fixed upon his face. "No, you did farely well. Just remember your time to be on the defense starts now." And with that said he hung up the phone. Now what was he going to do with the hard on she gave him?  
  
Chloe stared blankly at the dial tone of the phone. When she said she was right outside, she wasn't lying. She was truthfully standing a foot in front of the door leading into the Luthor Manor . She shrugged and turned the knob. This wasn't exactly trespassing was it? 'You did tell him you were here.' Chloe entered the huge abode. Could it even be called an abode? She was sure palace or caslte would suit it better. But then, thinking on it, they both seemed to belittle the size of it. It was just so freaking huge!  
  
Chapter 4: You little tease!  
  
She heard a faint whistling coming from the upstairs and a man's voice singing. Singing? A slow grin crossed her lips. She followed the song. Chloe stifled an even louder giggle. Was he? Oh god, he was.  
  
'Why do you Build me up, Buttercup baby just to let me down'  
  
Chloe slapped her hand over her mouth and groaned when she saw Lex. He was standing in the middle of a huge room, a towel wrapped around his waist as though he were about to get in the shower. He continued singing.  
  
'You never call baby when you say you will, But I love you still, I need you.more than anything darlin.'  
  
He left her range of sight and sheheard water start. She bit her arm to stifle a full out roar oflaughter. She had never seen this side of him before and she was totally loving it. 'Now how would I work this into a story for The Torch?' she asked herself. She silently entered his room and closed his door, swiftly she manuevered the lock. She took off her shoes and pants, her shirt and socks. She crept into his bed and sprawled herself over the covers. She looked up at the clock.  
  
'Jesus, he's been in there forever' 20 minutes had passed. 'Come on Lex, I don't have all night.' And with that thought she heard the water turn off. She wanted him. She wasn't lying on the phone. She just hadn't expected him to react the way he had to an anonymous caller. This was it. She was going to let him have her right here. She was adorned in the same underwear from Saturday night. He seemed to like it so much, she decided it to be a personal invite.  
  
The bathroom door flung open and Lex walked out in the same towel wrapped around his waist. Now his body was glistening from the water dropplets that refused to let go. 'If I were one of those, I'd be hanging on for dear life, too' Just as he was about to unwrap himself Chloe cleared her throat. His eyes grew for a mere second until he strolled over to the bed. "Wow, delivery?"  
  
Chloe blushed faintly, "I hope I got the order right."  
  
"How long have you been here?" he asked standing upright.  
  
Her eyes couldn't seem to focus on anything but his chest. The way the water dropplets remained in place. She wanted to lick each one off. She sat up on her knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed where he was standing. She ran her tongue up his thigh that the part in the towel wasn't covering.  
  
"Chloe, ummm, I know we are battling and all.. Oh, God, Chloe, if you don't stop I can't promise you anything."  
  
She had pulled him down onto the bed beside her and was licking his chest. "I'm only stopping if you want me to. Obivously I want this, or I wouldn't be here right now." She caught one nipple in her mouth and lightly nipped at it. She heard a moan deep inside of him and reached her hand over the towel to his hardness. "Let me please you Lex. Let me be your wildest fantasy for the night."  
  
He put his hands up and pushed himself off his elbows. "Chloe, you need to leave."  
  
She straddled him and unhitched the towel at the same time. She was now straddling his naked self. He felt so good beneath her. She felt him harden against her and she moaned, licking her lips feverishly. She slowly began to rock her hips into his and he pulled her down to him and flipped her over. "Still want me to leave?" She asked batting her lashes.  
  
A knowing grin spread Lex's lips and his sexiness appeared all at once. "This is your last warning Miss Sullivan. It's your last out. Once I start, you may be here all night."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes in a fake manner. "Oh, like I haven't heard that one before." She said defiantly.  
  
In one quick,almost too fast for the naked eye, manuever she was out from underneath him and standing beside the bed pulling on her pants.  
  
"What the hell?" Lex crossed over to her. "What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
"Well, see, first I was going to come here and, well, frankly rock your world. But then you gave me that last out and well, you only have yourself to blame, Lex." She finished dressing and slipped on her shoes. "Or, shall I say, 'Alexander'" Saying his name as seductively as she had on the phone.  
  
"Oh, you are going to get it little lady. Just wait and see, I will get you where I want you and I'm not going to give you an out next time!"  
  
She smiled up at him almost lighting the whole room. While she was completely dressed he stood there with the towel wrapped around his waist once again. "Promise?" she whispered as she stood in the doorway. A slight haze of lust swept Lex's eyes and she shrugged.  
  
"See ya tomorrow Lexy."  
  
He didn't reply, she just heard him groan and a beautiful wave of satisfaction came over her.  
  
Chapter 5: Damn the Man  
  
She entered the Talon at 6 am. Before school. Her father apparently didn't know how to make regular grocery trips for coffee. "Coffee.I need coffee." She droned out. Lana glanced up at her from over the counter.  
  
"Umm, Chloe, I can't serve you coffee." Lana said with a 'please don't hurt me' look in her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" The words were there but they seemed to be swirling around in her brain. "Why?" she asked almost pleadingly. She stood halfway between the counter and the entrance. She had stopped in her tracks when Lana had informed her of the new policy.  
  
"Well, Chloe, see, ummm, Lex said." lana was interrupted by Chloe's gasp. Her eyes widened. Oh this wasn't a battle, that bastard had just declared fucking war. Lana searched her eyes and saw the 'ready to pounce' position Chloe had taken. "Lex said he was worried you might have a caffeine addiction and then he said that being addicted to coffee is far worse than nicotine and smoking." Lana took a deep breath and Chloe seemed to be relaxing a little. "He really seemed worried if it's any concilation."  
  
"MOTHER FUCKER!" Chloe screamed. "He is so going down." She added muttering beneath her breath.  
  
Lana's eyes were wide with shock. Chloe was standing there, fists clenched into little balls of rage at her sides. "Are you okay?" Lana asked coming around the counter.  
  
"She's fine." A voice said from the door.  
  
Chloe swung around to see the smug look on his face. He almost wavered to apologize when he saw the daggers glowing red in her eyes. He knew he had taken it too far, but it's not like this was the only place for her to get coffee. The beanery wasn't too far away and why couldn't she just make her own. She made her way over to him straightening her posture, walking leisurely.  
  
Poking a finger in his hard chest she looked up at him straight in the eyes. "You, are making a huge mistake, Luthor."  
  
"What happened to Alexander?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"What happened to fighting fair?" she retorted.  
  
"You tell me, you little vixen." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb. Her face was so mad, he took a somewhat dull pleasure in it, he knew it wouldn't last, but he also knew that she wouldn't back down and whatever she had in store for him next it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
Chloe turned to stare at a wide-eyed Lana, standing there in disbelief. Her boss and her best friend were shooting daggers back and forth.  
  
"I'll see you at school Lana, okay?" Lana nodded her head. Chloe turned back around and eyed Lex ,"You little bastard, you better be ready because you just declared war," she stated seriously.  
  
Chloe marched off past him and he said in a booming voice "Pace yourself, Chloe, you wouldn't want to hurt youself."  
  
Chloe reached the door and turned to stare at him, "That's Ms Sullivan to you." And walked out the double doors.  
  
Chapter 6: Bittersweet Revenge  
  
'That little bastard,' she kept thinking to herself. 'Who does he think he is?' It was nearly 8 pm and she sat in the corner of the Talon drinking a bottled water revising the article displayed across the screen of her laptop. She smiled at the headline. 'Luthor heir dips into Viagra stocks.' Chloe giggled amongst herself. Lana looked up at her from the counter. The devilish grin Chloe wore proudly made her shudder slightly. Beneath the headline she had inserted a picture of Lex, a not so happy to be alive Lex. He looked stressed and out of place. She smirked, 'Paybacks are a bitch, oh, yes, a bitch.'  
  
"Working on the next issue?" Chloe looked up to see Lana hovering over her. She quickly shut her laptop.  
  
"No, just an extracurricular piece for the Planet."  
  
"Ahhh, I see. So you aren't mad at me are you?" Lana asked referring to earlier that morning.  
  
"If I let Lex get to me everytime he pissed me off, he would be dead by icy glare by now. And no, you were just doing your job, I appreciate the asking though."  
  
"Do you want some coffee? Lex isn't coming in tonight. He had a bad day in a meeting and was going to help me do some paperwork, kinda let me in on the jist of it all, it still stumps me here and there, but he had a bad day and went home to bed."  
  
"Wow, you sure keep tabs don't you?" Chloe said laughing.  
  
Lana looked at her sheepishly. "I really need to figure out some of that paperwork. Lex knows it but he won't let me in on it, however, he expects me, the full time waitress and high school senior to do this stuff without any hints."  
  
Chloe looked at her remarkably, "I'll help, but to your question earlier, no, I don't want any coffee. I quit."  
  
Lana looked at her surprised and gasped. "Wow, you really quit, was it because of me?"  
  
"Nope, not you. But don't be too proud. I picked up smoking instead, afterall, it's not as addicting, remember." Chloe shrugged and walked to the back room.  
  
Lana stopped dead in her tracks at the thought of Chloe smoking because of something she said. She shook her head and her hair fell about her face. 'She had to be kidding.' Lana tried to soothe herself.  
  
Chapter 7: What's that smell?  
  
Friday arrived and she had sent in her article to the Daily Planet. They were supposed to be running it in the Sunday issue, they had called to confirm it and congratulated her on such a great piece. She was sitting on the hood of her car indian style. She let the smoke swirl about her face and she exhaled. Smoking had actually suited her just fine. Except for the fact that no one else in Smallville smoked so it was kinda outlawish.  
  
"God, Chloe, what is that smell?" Gabe said turning to her on the gravel driveway.  
  
Chloe held up her hand with the cigarette in it. "It's less addicting than caffeine."  
  
"Sweetie, I know you've probably done loads of research on this but it will kill you quicker than caffeine. It may be less addictive, but the death rates are considerably higher where the tar and nicotine come in."  
  
"Tell him that." She muttered taking another long drag.  
  
"Just don't burn down the house okay?" He smiled at her patiently and walked back in the house. "Oh and Chloe," he said to her sticking his head out the front door, "you have one week to drop that habit."  
  
Chloe smiled knowing she had gotten off fairly easy. She actually had much more of an attention spannow that she quit drinking coffee, but she was still as jumpy from smoking. Shrugging her shoulders she laid back on the roof of her car and stared at the blue Kansas sky.  
  
Chapter 8: Mwahahahahahaha  
  
"God dammit." Lex muttered as he sat in his office with the Sunday paper. "This has got to end."  
  
His phone rang and he hit the speaker phone button. "Luthor."  
  
"It's Clark, how ya doin buddy?"  
  
"Call to check up on my ego?" "Kinda." He heard Clark snort with a bit of laughter and Lex spread a smile thinly across his lips.  
  
"Can you help me with something Clark? See, me and Chloe are kinda endured in the battle of the wits. I need to get her back really good, and I mean really good."  
  
"You could buy Smallville out of cigarettes."  
  
Lex's brow furrowed, "Why would I want to do that?" he nodded his head oddly.  
  
"Well, you ordered Lana not to serve Chloe anymore coffee and Lana fed her some line about caffeine being more addictive than cigarettes, so voila. She's smoking instead of drinking."  
  
Lex's body ran cold. "Shit," he said flatly. "Are you sure?"  
  
Clark smiled on the other end of the phone, "Man, this is one war I am not getting in to. Good Luck with the rising stock in Viagra. And Lex, ummm, maybe you should forfeit. Just let her win."  
  
Lex stood abruptly, "I bought that stock when it first came out and there's nothing wrong with my penis."  
  
Clark laughed loudly on the other end, "I have no doubts about your umm, yeah, junk, but, about the forfeitng."  
  
"She would never go for it, she wants a fight to the death, Clark, we all know she'd never fall for the whole handshake kiss and make up bit."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'll let ya go scheme up a plan. Sorry about the whole article thing."  
  
Lex hung up the phone. He looked down at the picture of him under the headline. Printed beneath it in proud bold words clinging to the page Chloe M Sullivan.  
  
Lex stalked out of the house on a mission.  
  
Chapter 8: Do to me what you want.  
  
Lex entered the Talon bright and early Monday morning. He spotted his banter partner in the farthest corner, her head was resting on her book bag and a bottle of Snapple sat beside her laptop.  
  
He strolled over to her and she blinked hazily, not raising her head from her pillow.  
  
"Rise and Shine, sweetcheeks." He said soothingly.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Ouch, Miss Sullivan, why the sudden hostility?" he grabbed at his chest acting shocked.  
  
"You bought every single pack of cigarettes in Smallville, you cut me off from coffee at the Talon, and you bruise my ego by taking out a retraction on my piece in the Daily Planet. You, Mr Luthor, are not being held in my high graces."  
  
"Truce." He said calmly as he stuck out his hand.  
  
"Please, Lex, let me rephrase my comment from eariler. Fuck off."  
  
"That's not rephrasing, it's repeating. To rephrase something you have to put it into different words." Lex smiled curtly.  
  
"I am not taking a truce from you. You are going down. I promise." Chloe stood up quickly and grabbed her bag and snapple. She tucked her laptop under her arm. "And stay away from me. If you come within 50 feet of me, ever again, I will kick your ass Billy Blanks style."  
  
Lex let out a chuckle of amusement. "Are you threatening me with Tae Bo?"  
  
And with that last statement she turned to him and grinned. A sudden burst of enery shone through her eyes. They glittered with knowing. 'Shit.' Lex thought to himself. 'She's got a plan.'  
  
She bounded out of the Talon and off to school.  
  
Chapter 9: Visitor's aren't welcome.  
  
Friday night rolled around and Lex sat in his office, feet perched on his desk. He had a file sitting in his lap and was half concentrating on it. The only thing he seemed to be thinking about for the last week was the look in Chloe's eyes. He hadn't seen or talked to her in a week and this war of theirs seemed to be at a pause. He wondered if she was okay. She had seemed pretty out of it on Monday. He heard the bell ring and was stripped of his thoughts. He made his way down the stairs with the sound of the music.  
  
"Where should we set this up?" A gangly teen looked at Chloe and then to Lex.  
  
Chloe pointed in the direction of the game room. "Over there will be fine." Lex came to the end of the stairs.  
  
"Hey, hun," Chloe said sweetly as she draped her arm around his back. "Thanks for throwing me a party."  
  
"I'm not throwing you a party. Get these people out of my house."  
  
"Wow.look at the size of this place..it's huge." One teen said to another. Lex looked at Chloe as if he would burn a hole in her head.  
  
She leaned up to him and with her lips beside his ear whispered, "Gotcha."  
  
"Make them leave, Chloe, I'mnot playing this anymore."  
  
Chloe let go of him and started to walk into the game room which was as big as her house upstairs and down if it were disconnected and laid beside eachother. "See, Lex, if so many people weren't already here, I would oblige, but seeing as how almost everyone has shown up, it would be so very, well, rude."  
  
He glared at her and she turned to look into his eyes. "You make them leave if you don't want visitors. Plus, you have no friends, Lex, I worry about you." She smirked at her last comment.  
  
"I am not making friends with high school kids. Chloe, this isn't funny. This is trespassing."  
  
"Call the cops, that'll get them to leave. Afterall, Lex Luthor and underage drinking, what would the townspeople say?" She faked a gasp and leaned into him. "Besides, I could've done a lot worse. This is nothing compared to my original plan."  
  
Lex raised an eyebrow. "Originial plan, huh? Well, I'm not staying for this. I'll be up in my office, resuming my work."  
  
Chapter 10: Party pooper  
  
From his office on the third floor he could hear the rants and raves and music echoe throughout the mansion. "Goddammit" he muttered as he tried to pull his thoughts into his work. After an hour of music and imagining what the little runts downstairs were breaking he got up and made his way towards the gameroom. When he got there his eyes widened. The only one in the room was Chloe. She stood in the center of the makeshift stage, dancing to the music. "Where'd everyone go?"  
  
She turned and smiled at him. "I sent them home almost an hour ago. I didn't want you to have to worry about any of your little knickknacks being broken." She kept dancing with herself as he made his way over to her.  
  
"So, you're saying you've been all alone down here for the past hour dancing?"  
  
She grinned up at him as he reached her on the dancefloor, "Lex, you said you wanted them to leave, so I made them leave."  
  
He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into him, dancing with her. "So is this a truce?"  
  
"Barely." She said up to him. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the side of his neck. "You owe me."  
  
He looked down at her stunned. "What could I possibly owe you?"  
  
"Well, a few weeks ago you ruined my piece by walking in on me in that hotel room."  
  
He nodded his head, "And good thing I did." He stopped dancing and stared down at her. "what piece?"  
  
"I was all undercover reporter and you interuppted my plan. I was supposed to be entertaining a club owner that night, so I could get some inside information on the prostitution ring they have going on."  
  
"Chloe, that's really dangerous, something could have happened to you."  
  
"Luckily, my big strong man showed up and saved me from the big baddies," she said batting her eyelashes.  
  
"Seriously, Chloe, you could've gotten hurt."  
  
"Luckily, the police found out everything they needed ontheir own so I didn't have to go back there. However, you killed my biggest piece up to date, so you have to make it up to me."  
  
He picked her up and led her off the stage. "Where are we going?" she said as she wrapped her legs around him so as to not fall off.  
  
"I'm paying you back. Whatever you planned on doing to him that night, you can use me instead."  
  
"is this because of the whole Viagra thing?"  
  
"I was hoping you could do the research for yourself."  
  
He carried her up to the bedroom and layed her down on his bed. "Now, where shall we start?"  
  
Chloe grinned up at him and cupped his hardness with her hand. "I'd say there would be a good place."  
  
"You got it."  
  
The war was over.he admitted defeat to her.  
  
The end. 


End file.
